


I'll share with you

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: !Kid fic au drabble.Nobody gets between Dean Winchester and a chocolate bar. Except maybe Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	I'll share with you

"Go get some candy Dean." Mary encouraged as she nudged Dean forward. Dean gave his mother an uncertain look, causing her to smile. "I'll bet they have Twix bars."

"Okay." Dean ran over to the other kids surrounding the pinata.

Benny held a stick in his hands as his dad spun him around a few times. Benny whacked the poor pinata a few times before it broke open, causing candy to fall to the ground.

The children all rushed forward as they clambered for their favorite candy bar.

Dean spotted a Twix bar and dove for it. Unfortunately someone else had their hands on that bar too. Dean glared up at the pair of grubby hands that held onto the other end of the bar. "Let go, I saw it first!" Dean demanded as he looked up at the other child.

Castiel glared back, fiercely tugging the chocolate bar towards himself. "No!" He replied stubbornly. "You let go."

"You!" Dean pulled on the bar but Cas wouldn't let go. "I love Twix bars!"

"Well so do I!" Cas shouted. "I like them more than you!"

"Nuh uh!" Dean shot back. "I'd eat them everyday if I was allowed!"

"I'd eat them everyday for every meal!"

"Well I would-"

Snap.

Both children fell back on their behinds and looked at each other in astonishment as another child snatched the bar before running away.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

"What an assbut." Cas pouted as he folded his arms.

"I agree." Dean muttered.

"Think there is any candy left at all?" Cas asked meekly.

"I don't know...we could go look." Dean grabbed Cas's hand as they stood up and walked over to where the broken pinata lay. Dean knelt down and stuck his hand inside the paper mache Sponge bob, causing Castiel to laugh loudly.

"What?" Dean asked, annoyed as he felt around for a piece of candy.

"You have your hand up Sponge bob's but!" Cas cried before falling onto the ground and laughing.

Dean snickered quietly and grinned as his hand grasped something. He withdrew his hand and smiled even wider as he looked down at the Twix bar in his hand.

"There's only one." Cas said quietly.

"I'll share with you." Dean offered as they both took a seat in the grass.

Cas's face lit up and he looked at Dean like he was God himself. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dean grinned over at his new friend as he tore off the wrapper.

~~~~~

Dean touched the chocolate bar in his pocket, smiling fondly at the memory.

The machines keeping Cas alive beeped in sequence, a certain pattern Dean knew he would never be able to forget. He took a step towards the bed and sat next to his husband. He gently placed a hand on his arm, swallowing difficulty. "I'll share with you." He murmured softly as he placed the familiar golden wrapper on Cas's bedside table. "You know I always will."


End file.
